In the Bath (A Swan Queen Fanfiction)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina, in a state of worry, rushes to Emma's aid only to find that her assistance was not needed and that this was a plan concocted by Henry. Fun and Fluff! Tumblr Prompt. One-shot!


**SQ Prompt:** Can you write about Regina rushing to Emma because she thinks something has happened to her and she confesses how she feels about her? You can make it funny and sexy. That's what you do best!

 **A/N:** _Thanks for your prompt! It was a little vague with what was happening to Emma so I hope you like where I took it. LOL! It was hilarious in my head!_

* * *

The young teenager stuffed a couple of Sony Playstation games into his bag and walked out to the living room where his friend Nick was lounging on the couch, haphazardly, while bobbing his head to whatever rock song he had playing on his iPhone. "Hey," Henry nudged him with his foot. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Dude, I was ready 10 minutes ago. What are you waiting for?"

Henry Mills looked over toward the bedrooms of his grandparents' two-bedroom apartment. "I think my mom just turned the bathtub faucet on."

The other 14 year old boy visibly gulped, turned read and bumbled, "Sheriff Swan is in the tub? Like _naked_ in the tub?"

"Shut up, Nick. She's my mom!"

"How the hell did a bonehead like you wind up with the two _hottest_ moms in Storybrooke?"

"I _swear_ , I will punch you."

Nick just shook his head in reply and rolled his eyes. "So I hear that the sheriff is free now, right? She sent that asshole pirate packing. Like it was such a surprise that he was lying to her about some stupid shit."

"Yeah well, we're all pretty pleased that it's over."

"What exactly happened?"

Henry shook his head and twisted his mouth distastefully. "Mom found out some things he had kept from her. She had talked to Ariel and Eric and they mentioned some things he had done. She also had a conversation with Ursula and a few of the Lost Boys, and also found out some things he had done, but I don't think that was the deal breaker."

"What was…"

Henry shrugged. "She came to the house and had a talk with my mom. I was there and I tried to make out most of the conversation but couldn't. I did hear Emma say that she wasn't leaving until she got the absolute truth. I heard them talking about Greg and Tamara, I think I heard Neverland. She was there for an hour and when they came out of Mom's study, it looked like they…"

"They what?"

"… were going to cry or something." Henry frowned and confided, "…and then the weirdest thing happened. I thought I saw Emma almost lean forward like she wanted to hug Mom and then Mom jumped back like Emma was a python or something."

"I've never seen Mayor Mills hug _anyone_ but you, Dude."

"Well the only thing is, that my mom sometimes looks like she wants to hug mom… my other mom, Emma, I mean."

"Do you think the mayor likes the sheriff? I mean, likes her, likes her?"

"That's what I am hopefully going to find out. Come on." He readjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He then shouted, "Mom, Nick and I are leaving!" No response. Henry smiled. "Cool. She's probably soaking in the tub with her headphones in."

"And that's good cause…"

"I'll tell you, but first we need to get out of here."

The two boys exited the apartment and once on the street, Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket and began txting.

[X]

Emma laid in a clear bath of hot water with her headphones in letting the rock music take her away. She took a deep breath and let herself relax after the day she had at work. Henry was going to spend the night at Nick's and her parents and baby Neal had all gone to have a couples & babies night at Sean and Ashley's. Aurora and Phillip were invited as well with little Phillip Jr and she had been invited too, out of courtesy, but anyone could see that she would have been the third wheel or rather, the seventh wheel, considering her newly single status. She didn't mind skipping out on this anyway. Couples sitting around talking about their babies, sleepless nights and spit-up was not her idea of fun.

She took a deep breath and exhaled and let her head fall to the side and allowed her body to relax even more. For the third time since coming home and entering the bathroom, Emma wondered what Regina was up to. Was she alone as well? _Of course, she is. Who else would she be with?_ She had thought about calling her. _And say what?_ She had toyed with the idea of just showing up unannounced with a 6-pack and take-out from Granny's. _"I've got beer and grub. D'you wanna hang out?" Yeah, smooth, real smooth, Swan. Idiot._

Regina would prefer wine anyway. She supposed she could pick up a bottle on the way over before she got the food. Wait. When did Emma decide she was just going to drop in, uninvited on Regina's doorstep?

Smelling the scent of the bath bomb that she had let dissolve in the water before getting in, that promised to make her skin soft and fragrant she faced the hard truth that she had been thinking about Henry's other mother a lot lately and had probably decided that she would see Regina earlier in the day.

An image of Regina came to mind and Emma could swear that she could smell her too. The older woman had a unique scent; it was alluring, enticing, and haunting. Damn, Emma could really smell Regina, as if she was so close, as if she was right there with her. She slowly frowned. Something wasn't right because not only could she smell Regina's scent, but she could also smell the woman's breath! Her eye lids flew open and there was Regina Mills; her concerned face not more than a ruler's length away from Emma's.

[X]

Regina had better things to do than to check and see if Emma Swan was dead or not. At least that's what she told herself and if that were true, why was she suddenly so anxious to be in the woman's apartment. Surely her son could have called 911. Why did he txt her? She was not his mother's keeper.

Standing outside the bathroom door she looked at her txts again.

 **HENRY: Mom, I need you. I think Emma slipped and fell in the tub and I can't get in because the door is locked.**

 **MOM: What? Henry, call 911.**

 **HENRY: Mom, you can just poof right in there and check on her. I've knocked on the door 20 times and she won't answer** **!**

 **MOM: Henry, I am not POOFING into the bathroom while Emma is in the tub.**

 **HENRY: But what if she's really hurt, Mom. OMG! What if she hit her head and she's submerged herself into the water and she's drowning right now!**

That had Regina shooting up from her study sofa where she had been going over some files. Another txt came in.

 **HENRY: I am sure she would rather have you check on her than one of the people on the Paramedic team.**

Regina wasn't entirely too sure about that. Especially if Emma had an inkling of how Regina was fantasizing about her lately. She blushed profusely at that. The Queen, who had done horrible, sordid things, BLUSHED and she instantly wondered what it was about Emma Swan that made her color like she rarely had before.

 **MOM: If something is wrong with her a paramedic may be who she needs.**

 **HENRY: MOM, PLEASE! You have magic. She could be DYING!**

And just like that Regina had flung her arms to activate the transportation spell and in a tornado of purple smoke she was in front of the bathroom door inside Emma's bedroom. She put her phone down. "Emma? Henry!" No answer from either.

She rapped on the door, "Emma?" She knocked a little harder and voiced a little louder, "Emma?" She had a bad feeling about this. In a last ditch effort she pounded on the door. "EMMA!" She tried the door knob again and it was still locked.

"You had better be dead, Miss Swan." Regina flipped her hair, "because I don't know if we can BOTH survive the ordeal of seeing you completely naked."

After the purple haze had dissipated and the brunette found herself on the other side of the door, she supposed that she just could have used magic to unlock it, however she gave that thought not a moment's effort more as she found herself staring at a very naked Emma Swan sprawled in the bathtub.

It was worse, 10 times worse, than she thought, Regina judged while taking in all of the blonde. Nothing was left to the imagination and the mayor now had true memories of her sheriff that she could fantasize about from here on out; she knew the exact shade of the savior's nipples, knew how she groomed in her nether regions and could see the freckles and a mole here and there that she would had never known existed on the woman before.

"Emma?" Regina stepped closer. Was Emma even breathing? Taking another cursory glance up and down the younger woman's curves she tried to banish the lustful sensations pooling in the pit of her stomach and bent ever closer to make sure she saw a flutter, a quiver, anything. She was afraid to reach out and touch her; to poke her to see if she would wake up. She looked almost peaceful and Regina thought that if Miss Swan was alive and sleeping she would give her such a sore lecture on the evils of sleeping in a bathtub. "Emma…" she breathed and her voice sounded even huskier to her ears than a moment ago.

She saw the slight movement of Emma's brow. _She's alive! Oh, wait, she's ALIVE!_ And before Regina could do anything, the blonde's eyes flew open and she shrieked, angled up and caught Regina off balance and she lost her footing and fell bottom first into the tub as Emma bent her legs up to try and cover herself and the movement sent a wave of water barreling into Regina soaking her even more. With her legs dangling over the tub and body completely submerged from mid-thigh to high stomach, Regina held her hands upwards with an agape look on her face.

"Regina, what the hell?!"

The brunette slowly swung her head, still in shock, and her eyes darted from Emma's equally surprised and confused expression to her naked body again and then back up as Emma's blushing complexion.

"I… I thought you were DEAD!"

[X]

Emma, less naked and in clothes she usually slept in, held the same type of pajama pants and tank top through the crack of the bathroom door. "You know, I don't know what the big deal is, Your Majesty. You've seen mine, seems only fair that I should see yours." Smirking, Emma wasn't serious, okay, half serious, she thought as she felt Regina grab at the clothes. She still couldn't believe that Regina Mills saw her in her birthday suit.

"You wish, Miss Swan."

"Oh YES. Yes, I do." The blonde didn't know what possessed her to say that but she had to bite her tongue to keep a giggle from escaping at the abrupt silence she heard on the other side of the door. It was as if she could picture Regina frowning and blinking wondering if she had heard her correctly. "So, tell me again what you were doing hovering over my naked ass?"

Regina sighed in exasperation and maybe a little in embarrassment, Emma thought. She tried to peek through the crack but Regina was standing behind the door and as the blonde had her face as close to the opening as she could get hoping to see something the door flew open and she was faced with Regina's startled expression, which quickly turned into a censuring raise of an eyebrow. The savior just shrugged at the Queen's look of disapproval but thought she saw the hint of a smile as Regina sidled past her.

She was dressed in Emma's softest baby blue plaid pj pants and a grey y-back style tank top that informed Emma that Regina wasn't wearing a bra. That news was like a punch in the gut because she also figured that Regina wasn't wearing panties either, since they had been soaked through from the bath water. Gulping, she tried to put two thoughts together, to say something, but could not find any words. Regina Mills was completely naked underneath her pants and top.

"I thought you were dead."

"Hmmm? Huh? What?" Emma attempted to shake some sense into her brain and when she thought she was nearing some, Regina whirled around quickly with her hands folded behind her back and Emma was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. She should have given the woman a sports-bra to wear underneath or given her an old baggy t-shirt. Come to think of it, why didn't she? Instead the mayor was standing beside her bed in a skimpy thin grey tank top that showed her curves instead of hiding them and at second glance, Emma realized that it gave away more than Regina might think. "Um… are you cold?"

Regina's head tilted questioningly. "No. Why?" Emma, mouth ajar, looked from Regina's curious stare to her breasts where their hardened tips strained against the cotton of the shirt and she forced her gaze away and lifted her shoulder unimportantly.

"No reason." Emma felt so out of sorts in this moment; so unlike her usual self, confident and in control. Right now, she found herself extremely sexually attracted to the former Evil Queen. Was she suffering from some sort of hormonal imbalance she wondered? "How about some frozen pizza? I'm…" the blonde's green eyes traveled downward again, "… hungry." Her voice hitched on that last word.

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it in a coquettish grin. "It wouldn't happen to be pepperoni would it? I usually lean toward vegetarian but am in the mood to be a little sinful tonight."

Emma's mouth hung open instantly and on a choked breath she tried to regain her composure. _She didn't mean it like that, Stupid!_ "As a matter of fact, it is."

"Wonderful!" The brunette sashayed closer and with each step, Emma found she was holding her breath. "Feed me, Miss Swan."

[X]

There was one slice of pizza left on the pan in between them as they sat at the counter. Emma had to admit that she was having a lot of fun and was glad that Regina had come over, though she could have done without the woman disturbing her bath; Emma would kill her son later.

She perused the woman who sat beside her, looking so adorable in casual lounging-around-the-house clothes. She suddenly wondered what the brunette wore at home. Surely not a suit and heels.

"There's once slice left, Emma. Eat it."

"No, no. You take it."

"No, I'm full. I know you've been eyeing it when you're not looking at how ridiculous I look in your pajamas."

 _If she only knew what I was_ really _thinking_. "Believe me, Regina, ridiculous is not the word I would use to describe your appearance right now." No she wouldn't. Her tank top hugged the woman's curves and made Emma hungry for something other than pizza. However to help dull that thought from her mind, she took the last slice and set it on her plate. Then she did what she liked to do sometimes with pizza. She graced it generously with granulated parmesan cheese, grabbed some jalepeno peppers from the jar and placed them on top and then she proceeded to roll the slice up from the pointy end all the way to the crust. She held it out in front of her and smacked her lips in anticipation.

Regina leaned forward, elbows on the counter with her chin resting on her folded fists in absolute fascination of how Miss Swan ate sometimes. The blonde took a huge bite of the rolled up concoction, taking in almost half the "roll" and with a mouthful noticed Regina staring at her.

"Wha…" Emma squawked and continued to chew. "It's good."

"Oh, I'm sure." Regina teased with a raised eyebrow. Emma's eyes sparkled as she started swallowing her food.

"No really," she said more clearly now. "Here," she held it up to Regina's mouth, "… take a bite."

"No thank you."

"Come on…"

"I don't eat sloppy pizza."

"Pizza's the _best_ when it's sloppy, Regina." When Regina shook her head, Emma chided, "Chicken…"

"Excuse me, what?" Regina watched the pizza held in front of her move in taunting circles. "Not only do you eat like a child, Miss Swan, but you act like one too."

"Chicken!" Then to prove her point, Emma started clucking like a chicken. _"Bwraaawk-bwrawk-bawk-bawk…"_

The older woman just shook her head with a snicker. "You're ridiculous."

" _Bwraaawk-bwrawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk …"_ Emma began to lift her elbows up and down simulating the movement of chicken wings.

"FINE!"

Emma smiled in victory and Regina came closer to take a bite. She paused when she got really close and suspiciously looked at Emma. Regina's fingers came up and circled the younger woman's wrist, just in case the sheriff got any ideas. However, Emma was ready and when Regina opened her mouth, Emma nearly shoved more than half of what was left into the brunette's mouth.

Tittering and wiping her hand on a napkin, she jokingly grabbed Regina's napkin and plate from her so the queen would have to dirty her hands. Regina shook her head as she delicately held the messy left over morsel while chewing the big chunk in her mouth. It took a while for her to chew it all before swallowing and when she was finally able to talk she chastised Emma, "Very mature, Emma."

Regina grabbed for a napkin but Emma held it further away from her and Regina laughed stretching for it, "Give that to me." She nearly had the napkin in her grasp when she turned her head to laugh at the savior and they both seemed to notice how close their mouths actually were and they froze.

The older woman watched as Emma's green eyes focused on her lips and darkened in color. She snatched the napkin out of the blonde's hands and wiped her lips. She was suddenly feeling very impulsive and carefree and thought she had better be careful.

"You missed a spot."

"Where?"

"There," Emma pointed to her cheek. How they had managed to get pizza on Regina's cheek she'd never know but it made the woman even more beautiful now. _My gorgeous pizza smudged queen._

Regina wiped a few times missing the splotch as Emma chuckled, "Here." The younger woman came closer palmed her face and with the pad of her thumb stroked the saucy blemish from her cheek.

The next few minutes were a blur as they came together and were locked in an embrace, wildly kissing one another. They pulled apart slowly and when they gazed into each other's eyes and the fog started to clear they sprang apart and blurted at _exactly_ the same times.

"I'm sorry."

" _You're_ sorry?

"What?"

They both stared at the floor, but it was Regina who spoke up first. "I'm sorry for kissing you, Emma, but it's something that I have wanted to do for a while now." The savior stood there frowning with her hands on her hips. "I've been curious about you… about us… and I am… I hope I haven't ruined anything between us." Regina nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "It's okay if you don't feel the same."

She watched as Emma paced a little back and forth and then stepped up close to her. "Do it again."

"What?" Regina's brow crinkled and she blinked in astonishment.

"Kiss me again, Regina."

The dark haired woman made an unsure peep but a moment later squared her shoulders with firm resolve, circling one arm around Emma's waist while the other hand went to her nape to pull her in closer. She seized the younger woman's slim pink lips between her fuller darker ones and moved over them sensuously.

Sweet Jesus, Regina knew how to kiss, Emma's head screamed and as Regina pulled away, the blonde's eyes were closed and her lips were still puckering as if dreaming. The brunette looked at her and smirked. Emma caught herself and opened her eyes. "That was… that was…" Emma cleared her throat and feigned indifference. "That was… okay."

"Excuse me? _Okay?"_ Regina scoffed, "I don't do 'okay'."

"Well, perhaps with, you know, some practice…"

Regina guffawed catching on, "Oh, I see…"

"Like maybe over there on the couch..."

Regina's grin grew wider as Emma started pulling her, by the hand, toward the sofa. "So we're going to _neck_ on the couch like a couple of teenagers?"

They stopped in front of the long, wide inviting sofa. "Hell no! We're going to _make out_ on the couch like a couple of teenagers. No one uses the word 'neck' anymore." Emma pushed the mayor down and automatically climbed astride her lap. "You want to make out with me, don't you Regina?"

Regina tried to put a stopper on the giddiness she felt at having Emma Swan straddling her lap, but it was difficult when every important part of the woman was within reaching distance. Her hands traveled up the sheriff's sides and rested along her ribcage, her thumbs drawing circles along the outer sides of Emma's breasts. She drew her head closer and teased, "Only if you ask me nicely, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled down at her and between kisses followed directions and asked, "Will… you… pretty please… make out… with me… my queen?"

A sharp inhale was Regina's consent and just before their lips met again, Emma whispered, "And for the record, Regina… I kissed you."

 **The End**


End file.
